Can of Worms
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Henry finds out that Jack has secrets of his own. Slash. OneShot? Henry x Jack Carter. Crossover with Stargate SG-1.


"**Can of Worms"**

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Disclaimer_; I do not own _Eureka_. Or the _Stargate: SG-1_.

_Summary_: Henry finds out that Jack has secrets of his own. Slash. Henry x Jack. Crossover with Stargate SG-1.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"_You've reached Sam Carter, please leave a message_." A jangle of keys, and a slightly suspicious frown at the answering machine, was the only response to her recorded voice. The indicating beep had invited her to play back a message- _insistently. _As if the damned thing was possessed.

It would be an old message, she knew, as Sam had not been home since…leaving for Atlantis to take command in the Pegasus Galaxy. She had told friends and family out of '_the know'_ of the Stargate Program (which, admittedly wasn't very many people, the Air Force hardly allowed for a social life) that she was going on vacation.

The truth was a bit more…_complicated_, and somewhat less _realistic_ by the standards of life most civilians were accustomed to. She knew very well that she could never tell anyone outside Stargate Command, and a few select and highly placed politicians and world leaders (the President, for one) that was all well and good. She didn't feel much like talking at the moment.

For one thing, Sam wasn't in a very good mood. She had been removed from command of Atlantis because she had done _too_ well. There were no more Wraith, and few threats to Atlantis that those highly placed politicians who gave money to keep the Stargate running could foresee. Sam knew very well that it was only a matter of time until something came clawing up to the surface, rearing its snarling head with maybe too many eyes and ugly teeth. It never failed, there would always be _something_.

"_Sam, I…I think I need some help. It's big brother, Jack…I'm sorry I never went to Dad's funeral – wake, thing, you know how he and I were…he wouldn't have missed me among his military buddies …but…Sam…there – it might be nothing, but – there is something _wrong_ in my head. I can't remember some things. It's getting to me, Sam; please just…just give me a call when you get the chance? Thanks, Sam_."

Sam felt her chest tighten; it felt as if it was getting hard to breath. Jack was her big brother, he didn't ask for help easily, if anything he was more stubborn then their father had been. Sam was reaching for the phone – her thoughts in toil, dialing the number for Stargate Command before she knew what exactly she was going to say.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Welcome home, Jack, you have one message – do you wish to hear it?" S.A.R.A.H murmured her voice was both controlled though, somehow, tinged with curiosity. Jack knew that Zoe would be home in an hour or so, as was usual with school days.

He had enough time to relax a little, and though he didn't really want to listen to possibly work related massages (for scientists, thought brilliant, were very needy at times) but he hated putting things off. Sometimes he thought S.A.R.A.H. had learned that about him.

"Sure, from the beginning, please." It was something he asked for that S.A.R.A.H had learned to accept, though not fully understand about him. Jack settled onto the couch, remote held loosely in his hand as he prepared to listen with a tilted head.

"_Jack here – well, not really, but I will be when I get back to you about your message. If this is an emergency or otherwise 'minor' important, you should know by now that my damned house phone is not the sheriffs' office – call there first_." Jack couldn't help but smiled slightly, remembering that he needed to change the message, if simply because it hadn't changed been since he moved in.

"_Jack, its Sam….about why you called, I think I can help. You have to trust me. I know your living in Eureka, I hope things are going well for your there. I'm sending a friend over to S.A.R.A.H, go with him, he'll take you to me. I think you might know him. Don't worry, Jack, we'll get you sorted out, I promise._"

It was Sam; he let out a shaky breath, because he'd almost forgotten he had called her. It had been almost a week. She hadn't forgotten though – the message had gotten thought, and she was trying to do something about it – was going to do something about his…lapses. It was more then he had hoped for.

He hadn't trusted himself to tell the doctors in Eureka, not even Henry – especially not Nathan. Sam was smart though, she would tell him something. She could help him. Jack was almost shaking with relief.

"What does this message mean, Jack?" S.A.R.A.H asked of him only then, he let out a relieved sigh, smiling at nothing in particular. He lent his head back to rest against the couch back.

"It means, S.A.R.A.H, we are expecting visitors, so _behave_." Jack teased softly with the slightest of stresses, finding himself in a particularly good mood all of a sudden with the stress that had been itching at him suddenly eased. Together, he and Sam would figure this out, of that he was sure…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"It is a pleasure to see you, Sam, but I assume you asked for our presence for something other then mere discussion of the past?" Martouf spoke as he greeted Sam and Daniel. It had been hard to get Stargate Command to agree to let them go without a team, but they had managed.

Mostly as the Tok'ra and Tau'ri (those being humans that evolved from Earth, as known by the other races in the universe) had long ago made a firm pact of alliance. That did not mean one side trusted the other entirely, just as the Tok'ra did not have secretes among each other, they distrusted outsiders.

Sam often thought the only reason the Tok'ra had allied with the Tau'ri was for her sake, as having once "melded" with Jolinar, who had been his lover. Daniel was well liked by Anise, which did not hurt things.

"Actually, that is what we are here to ask about. You remember when you were searching Stargate Commands ranks for Za'tarc?" Daniel asked, for the moment taking over the conversation to lead it to where they wanted. Of course both knew the Tok'ra would remember the incident, for there had been a rare false positive for Sam and Jack O'Neill, while they had been subconsciously repressing a memory. It had almost been the cause of a grave mistake.

"Yes, but the threat has since been significantly reduced, there would be no need for such a device…unless you suspect…?" Anise questioned, leaning forward with something akin to eagerness. She had a right to be, for the device had been her invention though it worked in accord with a memory device of the Tok'ra.

"No, not a Za'tarc assassin, but we believe that a man in a significant location may have his memories…tampered with. It is a delicate situation, in fact Sam was contacted by him only recently…" Daniel continued, but Martouf had caught the sentence, and frowned slightly, which caught Daniel so off guard he paused.

"How do you know this man is…trustworthy, as you remind us, on your world we are not largely known of…if they seek our technology…" Martouf paused only long enough for Daniel and Sam to look between each other. The Tok'ra, having grown used to the odd way the Tau'ri they knew in SG-1 sometimes communicated, had lapsed into a silence.

"It isn't like that, he doesn't know if I could help him, please – if you still have the Za'tarc detector and the memory device, he needs it…he is…my brother…" Sam trembled just a little, there was only so much they could do for her brother if the Tok'ra did not allow them use of their technology, and she was truly beginning to fear for Jack…

"My condolences, Sam, of course you may have access to the technology, we have no immediate or pressing need for it at the moment. I am sure Anise has already decided to travel with you," at the pause in his words, Anise bowed her head in agreement with a small smile for Daniel, "though I must admit, I do not understand what the significance of this mans memory loss is to the other Tau'ri, though he is clearly dear to you…" Martouf, it was clear, wanted answers, and Sam pressed her lips, biting her tongue.

"His location, as I told you, is… sensitive, so much so that you have the right to know that he is a part of a project to bring our best and brightest to understanding the Stargate Program…" Daniel told them, somewhat shyly, for there were those not even 'in the know' of this much among those at the SGC. It had been another reason why they had wanted the privacy of not having a team tagging along beside them.

Daniel only knew of Eureka because he had gone in as "Christopher Dactylos" a fall guy for a bit of alien technology that rotted metal that the Trust had gotten a hold of and let loose in Eureka. He _had_ met Jack, and liked him well enough; it was why Sam had let him in on this one – because Daniel did want to get to know Jack Carter - just not as a supposed fugitive with a false history.

Though Jack wouldn't know it, his 'memory lapse' would give Daniel that chance.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"We have a visitor." S.A.R.A.H spoke softly, though insistent. Jack found himself waking, though he did not remember going to sleep. He must have been more stressed out then he had given himself credit for.

"Well, open the door then, S.A.R.A.H." Jack slowly got to his feet, wondering who his sister had sent over to take him…wherever it was he was supposed to be going. He didn't really like the idea of leaving Eureka without warning, but he trusted Sam…he knew he would be back soon if it came to that.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea…" S.A.R.A.H. stalled, her own clearly unsure tones worrying Jack, though he tried not to show it.

"S.A.R.A.H…. open the _door_." He knew he failed when his voice got a little jittery. He had been under "house arrest" once, it still brought up unpleasant thoughts, though he was all too glad to pay up and install the manual emergency exit. S.A.R.A.H. still did not like it, though she saw the wisdom in doing so just-in-case.

"Yes…" S.A.R.A.H. seemed to grumble, though the door opened all the same. Jack would never had suspected who lurked on the other side, though he was shaved, and dressed in a slightly more dorky way (gone was the tight white shirt and the baggy jean pants) with an undershirt and sweater and nice pants.

Still, Jack would know him all the same by sight alone.

"Christopher Dactylos!" He almost wished he had his gun…though he did not, and 'Christopher' was not visibly armed.

"Yeah, uh…Daniel Jackson, actually, you must be pretty confused. I know your sister Sam; very well, she's my colleague. Friend, really – though not _that_ kind of a friend, um…I'm sorry but...it would be easier to explain if your house wasn't pointing weapons at my ass." Daniel – or Christopher – finished, trying for a expression of mixed understanding for his confusion and a charm all his own that Jack had only felt a little of the pull last time they had met.

"S.A.R.A.H…" Jack started warningly, he heard for himself the whirl of mechanics and engineering as weapons were hid quickly, as if they weren't supposed to notice them. He was actually glad Christopher –or rather, Daniel – had, because Jack hadn't until they had been pointed out. S.A.R.A.H. was sneaky like that sometimes if she could get away with it, all for protection, of course…though sometimes Jack was grateful, other times it was…troublesome to say the least.

"Sorry, my, ah – house is a bit…" Jack paused as he considered his words (it was a little odd that he did this for his _house _without a second thought, but his mouth ran away from him when he spoke to other people that he when was _supposed_ to consider their feelings) "possessive" was what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to hurt S.A.R.A.H.'s feelings or instincts. Some days, he couldn't think to live without S.A.R.A.H., others he wished she wasn't quite so prospective.

"Protective?" Daniel suggested the word, a quirk of his lips showing his fond amusement. Jack chuckled, deciding he liked Daniel, and wondering how it was that his sister knew him so well when they had not seen each other in years.

"That too..." Jack agreed absentmindedly, Daniel nodded for him to follow out of the door and into the little car that sat beside Jack's vehicle. Jack paused only long enough to grab a jacket (S.A.R.A.H. would have insisted if she wasn't shy of strangers, and his thought to his health would get him back on her good side) and tug it on.

Sometimes he wished things were simpler – that he didn't have to worry about his house having hurt feelings, or about the men his sister sent over to collect him (why did he have the feeling he was being set up on a date in some way he could not gather?) – or even being sheriff of Eureka, a town of genius' he was half convinced wanted to destroy the world out of curiosity.

Other times he would not have his life any other way.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"So…what is this thing, Sam?" Jack rocked back on his heels a little as he took in the sight of the machine sprawled out in a mix of wire and metal on the floor of a shed he would have sworn to be empty any other day. It looked like he was supposed to sit in it. _Fantastic_…his brain was going to be worm food. He should never have let his genius little sister in on his 'secret'.

"A long explanation, Jack, so do you want it all explained, or not?" Sam asked softly, arms crossed as she looked him over. She seemed defensive – closed off, worried. It was then he realized how bad off his was taking his secret. He went over to her, bumping his shoulder to hers like they had as children.

"All of it, if you please little sis'…" Jack asked with a grin, noticing that other then Daniel there was another male-female pair, he felt the odd man out, thought he'd gotten used to that being a 'dumb' man in a brilliant little town.

"Aliens exist, and you are among them big brother. This is Martouf and Anise, both are Tok'ra, but what you see now is their hosts. I should have told you – _would_ have told you, if you had been at dad's funeral. I was blended with one of them for a short time, though the memory still lingers as if it only happened a little while ago, her name was Jolinar…she died. It was hard, Jack. But, dad…he let himself be host to Selmak…they got close, died still melded…dad didn't want you to know…" It was almost too impossible to believe, Jack knew it sounded crazy, but he also knew what was in Eureka, and having lived there he had seen things people would think were impossible.

It was not such a stretch that there were aliens and that his sister and father had had contact with them. Jack said nothing for a moment, thought Daniel moved to hand him a jar, filled with clear fluid and…something else…

Serpent like, with its mouth opened and pincer like jaws. Jack bit back a shudder, glancing to Martouf and Anise with a new light. They seemed more important now. Both bowed their heads in a slow nod of that realization.

"So…what's all this about then?" There was only so much Jack could take, if they were asking him to "meld" with one of these 'Tok'ra'….

"A while ago we were having problems, Anise invented a device that can detect anomalies; such as things that the conscious and subconscious do not want to acknowledge, or are tricked, perhaps even tampered into with not acknowledging. You see, with the mind, nothing is gone from the mind forever though the psyche only confuses matters for some …" Sam started to explain, it was enough to settle Jack's mind and he nodded plopping down into where he supposed he was to sit. She paused, bemused, but knowing what he wanted.

"Let's do this."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jack opened his eyes to a different world. Well, not different, not really. More the changes to the world were ones he perceived, could measure with mind and memory – could…compare. There were so many things that were different.

So many things changed. He understood then, why Henry had done what he had. His friend had always been perspective. Had known that there was only so much Jack could handle before he started breaking. Henry had given him – his subconscious mind, rather, the chance to put bits and pieces together without his muddling though with fears and doubts.

Even if Henry had said he hated Jack…his memory of his friend these past few months showed differently. Henry had perhaps only hated what Jack had done, had been forced to do for the sake of survival. Jack felt a little sickened with himself, the self he might become; he had as good as killed Kim, just to make sure they all lived –was it worth it?

The people he knew in the possible four years in the future were undeniably different. Strangers now, all of them, really not the people he remembered. He had only, in the end, saved himself and Henry, for no one else would remember…but what if they did? One day, in the future?

That frightened him, if only a little. He had as good as ruined Henry's chance for happiness in this time and place…but he was as stuck as Jack was, if not more so. If _they_ remembered who Jack became…not who he was, well, they would treat him differently. His head ached as old memories of himself warred with the future, and the present he knew now.

He had to tell someone, had to let it out. Sam had, blessed be his sisters' heart, not questioned him right off. She had only asked if he remembered now. He had said yes. It had been a quite ride home with Daniel. He had wanted to know if he had truly changed so much in personality with the finding of what he had lost.

He had to talk to Henry. Jack's lips twitched, remembering that Henry was mayor of Eureka. That was a twist. So he dialed a number that was as familiar to him as his own birthday. S.A.R.A.H. had yet to speak to him, likely still fussy, however much he missed her calming chatter.

"Henry, it's Jack, I need to talk to you, drop by the sheriff's office when you've got time, I'll be expecting to see you." Jack closed his eyes as he left – it being fully dark now – for work. Or, rather, to meet Henry at a place his old friend would not suspect….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Jack…?" Henry called out from where he stood at the entrance, there was only one desk light on, Jack had been using it to read a sports magazine by. It was dim, but he heard rather then saw Henry move toward him, hesitating only a moment before moving in close.

Jack smelled something like mucky spice and mint, remembering and acknowledging what he missed most at long last. Henry and he had been close; perhaps closer then their wives had thought…but Nathan had known, had caught them in the act, once. He had thought he'd been going crazy noticing such a thing about his _friend_, but now it made sense. A lot of things made sense. A few things did not.

"Been thinking…" Jack murmured then as a greeting, his voice slightly thick from being tired and disuse. Henry quirked his lips, looking over the office, Jack looked over it too, seeing what Henry did for the first time too. The differences of past and future and present, only now there were more similarities...Henry was catching on. He had to talk faster…keep him distracted. Jack remembered being good at that.

"Oh..?" Henry ran his eyes over Jack, taking in the rumpled clothing he had not changed, the hair that was starting to stick to his face because of sweat and oil. There was a cute quirk to Henry's eyebrow Jack had always secretly admired.

"Thorne is something new, isn't she? Never met her like before, have we…_old friend_?" Henry had tensed and hardened like an animal being unexpectedly attacked, instinct told him to be on the defense. Henry had great instincts. Jack let himself smile in a way only Henry would understand, a characteristic smile he had only adopted after certain events that had not happened…might not happen.

"H-how… did you find out?" Henry was shaky, uneasy, while normally so solid and sure. Jack did not like to see Henry like this, but he felt a moment of sick gratification. Now perhaps Henry knew how it had felt, to be so off balance – to know things and perceive them in ways that conflicted with what he thought he _knew_.

"Had a little help, though I'm guessing you know from whom, you met her once. Sis' isn't too pleased, Henry, wants to let me tear you a new one…" The brain did not change its way of thinking because of a few missing memories, such thinking had to be relearned. Jack hadn't yet begun to figure that out when he had called Sam.

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Henry sounded accepting of facts as they stood now. He was glad of that – wanted it that way, Jack had gotten up from the desk, and Henry had been wise to back away, though perhaps not in where he chose to put his back. He was soon against the wall, breath coming quickly as in some part of his mind he recognized the way Jack was moving. Jack _wanted_ what he had had with Henry back again. He had been so long without…

"Have you…like I used to…please, Henry?" Gently, Jack's fingers danced along Henry's face and neck, the darker man groaning with the pleasure that came from a knowing touch. Jack leaned in for a kiss, moving his tongue against familiar lips, finding that to kiss again was like seeing again the movements of a dance…you never quite forgot the rhythm.

"Yes…"

Jack never wanted to forget.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; …coming soon….

"_It Isn't Gold If It Is Love_" - Christopher Dactylos/Jack

"_Snap, Popple, Crack_" –Nathan/ Jack

"_By Your Side (At Least Until We Die)_" –Zane/Jack

"_Scoring Points (With Your Girlfriends Dad)_" –Lucas/Jack

"_Animal Magnetism_" – Taggart/Jack

"_The Carter Effect; A Theory_" – Fargo/Jack

PS – review to tell me which to do next!


End file.
